


The Shark And The Mermaid

by ScorpionSting81



Category: Based off of a song - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Shark - Freeform, mermaid, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionSting81/pseuds/ScorpionSting81
Summary: A shark prince gets injured, and is found by a mermaid who nurses him back to health. Being natural enemies, let's see if these two can get along while he is healing.





	1. Chapter 1

Surge dodged the teeth of his opponent. Turning fast, he smacked the tiger shark with his fin. As the tiger shark was knocked unconscious, four of his friend appeared from behind the sunken navy ship.

Surge, a great white, knew he was outnumbered. Having nowhere to swim to get away, he was completely bombarded by the thugs.

The prince could only try to survive as the four sharks bit and thrashed at him. His red eyes glazed over, as he sank to the ocean floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace was swimming along, singing a little song, while she was collecting shells. Her bright yellow and green hair flowing through the current. Her brilliant blue eyes would sparkle with every shell she found.

Grace was usually aware of her surroundings. But today, she got so caught up in all the shells she was finding, she wondered into shark territory.

As Grace was prying open a clam for a snack, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. So she drops the clam to see what it is. 

As she got closer, she discovered it was a great white shark. He was badly injured, with bites and cuts all over his body. Grace was frightened. She realized she wondered into shark territory.

However she felt she could not just leave the poor creature to just die. Seeing the sunken navy ship, she grabs hold of the shark as best as she can, and drags him to the ship.

She pulls him through an old missile hole in the ship. As soon as she has him settled in, Grace carefully heads out, and starts collecting some of the underwater ferns, so she can patch the shark up.

When she returns to him, Grace starts to work, weaving the herbs together to wrap around his wounds. It took all of an hour to get him properly patched.

After getting his wounds wrapped up, Grace empties her satchel of shells, and goes on a hunt for some food. She manages to get some medical herbs, and catches a few shrimp.

When she returned to the shark, she heard him stir a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Surge did not know what was going on. His vision was blurred, but he could make out a some gentle voice. The voice was coaxing him to relax.

As his vision started to clear up, Surge saw who was speaking to him. He watched as the mermaid pulled some herbs and shrimp out of her satchel. He knew these herbs as medicine.

She was tearing them apart, and mixing them in a bowl. Then then tilted the bowl toward him. Surge knew what she wanted him to do, so he opened him mouth and let her pour the mixture in. He then closed his mouth and swallowed the disgusting medicine.

She then grabbed up the shrimp, and held them out to him. He again opened his mouth so she could feed him the shrimp. After eating the shrimp, he was so tired, he went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Graced noticed how compliant the shark was, she was pleased. She figured he knew she was only trying to help. 

When he went back to sleep, she laid down next to him, and soon drifted off to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

For two days the shark slept, while Grace continued feeding him some medical herb, and whatever meat she could find. 

When he finally woke up, he looked over at her as she was mixing more herbs. "May I know the name of my nurse?" He asked her.

When he spoke, she was unaware that he had woke up. His voice gave her a little startle. She looked over to him, still mixing the herbs, as she said, "my name is Grace."

He smiled at her, "such a lovely name for such a lovely mer. I am Surge." He tells her.

With the mention of his name, she knew he was the shark prince. "If you don't mind me asking your highness, how did you get in such condition?"

"You have nursed over me for I have no idea how long, there is no need for such formal titles Miss. Grace." He says.

"Just Grace then, if you please." She smiles.

He then explains to her how a tiger shark challenged him to a fight. Then after he knocked the challenger was knocked out, his friends then jumped him.

Grace listened intently as he was telling her this, when he had finished, she gave him his medicine, fallowed by a lobster.

After eating, he then asked her, "so how is it that a mer is in shark territory?"

"I was out collecting shells like I always do, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. That is how I found you. If I hadn't found you when I did, with as extensive as your injuries were, you might not have made it." She explains.

"Well I am glad you did find me. How long have I been out?" Surge asked.

"About two and a half days" Grace tells him. "I would say it might take about two more days before your able to get up and swim again."

Taking that as a challenge, Surge tries to lift himself up, but ends up flopping back down. With a slight chuckle he says "ha ha, I guess your right."

Grace rolled her eyes at his failed attempt. As she runs her hand along his side she tells him, "don't worry, you'll be better in no time at all. It is what will happen afterwards that worries me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She gets a saddened look on her face as she says, "well you are a shark, I am a mermaid. As far as I know, as soon as your better, you may turn on me."

Surge frowns at this. "Now listen here Grace. We sharks may not get along with you mers, but we are strong believers in life debts. You saved my life, I now owe my life to you. Especially since you are willingly putting yourself in danger to make sure I'm alive."

Grace ponders on these words for a minute before saying, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to insult you with wild assumptions." The she swims out the hole to look for some more food.


	4. Chapter 4

When Grace returned, she found Surge asleep. So instead of waking him, she laid down next to him, and fell asleep herself.

The next morning, there was a commotion outside the vessel. Grace woke up first, and poked her head outside to see what was going on. Immediately she went back in and woke up Surge.

"What is it?" Surge asked sleepily.

" There are three great whites outside, with gold bands around their fins." She told him.

His eyes shot open, looking at her, he exclaims, "that's the royal guard. They must be looking for me. You got to let them know where I am."

"Are you out of your mind?. I might be safe from you, but they will kill me as soon as they see me!" Grace says, freaking out.

Surge smiles, "not if you say the passphrase. Just say, 'the tide flows north when the wind blows south.' They will know I sent you."

So Grace swims out of the ship, and calls out the phrase. Upon hearing the royal phrase, one of the guards approached her. "Why do you use the royal passphrase?" He asked gruffly.

Stuttering a little bit, Grace explains, "S-S-Surge. H-he is in t-there." Pointing towards the hole. "H-he is hurt."

The guard nods in understanding, and goes to check out the vessel. Just as the mer had told him, there was an injured Surge laying there waiting.

Upon seeing his guard, Surge tells him, "don't hurt the mer, I owe her a life debt."

The guard tells the prince he will be right back. He then gives to collect the other two guards, and tells them where Surge is, and about the life debt to the mer.

Then all three return to the while in the ship, where they see Grace sitting next to Surge, changing out his wrappings. 

She looks up at them, frightened, but continues her work. When she is finished, she looks at the guards again, and backs away some.

Seeing this, Surge reaches out and stops her. Feeling her soft gentle hand in his fin, he tells her, "I would like it if you would stay with me."

Grace looked at the guards, and see all three of them nod to her. Letting out a sigh she nods to Surge.


	5. Chapter 5

After rigging up a way to carry Surge, the guards all surrounded Grace to keep her safe as they hauled Surge back to his castle.

Once there, the guards presented Surge and Grace to the king. 

A little irritated to see a mermaid in his territory, the king demanded to know what's going on. That was when Surge spoke up. Telling his father everything, from the challenge, to the ambush, to Grace saving his life.

When Surge was done talking, the king looked at Grace and told her, "we owe you a steep dept. I don't know how we could repay you."

Grace simply said, "I would like to stay with him, at least until he is able to get around on his own. If it is okay with you, your highness."

The king nods, granting her request. "So be it. Until my son is doing well on his own, you shall be his personal nurse. When he is well again, you will be escorted to the border, so you can remain safe on your way home."

With that, the guard took Surge up to his room, with Grace trailing behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Surge got settled in the comfort of his own bed, Grace came swimming in. He smiled at her, and she smile back. 

'She is so amazing' he thought to himself. 'How can she so beautiful, gentle, kind, and brave? It takes a lot of bravery for her to want to remain here while I heal.'

"How are you doing?" Grace asked, breaking Surge out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um. Yeah I'm okay" Surge told her.

Grace smile at him. 'He is awesome' she couldn't help thinking to herself. 'How can he stay so calm, when he is in obvious pain? Not to mention how handsome he is.'

Grace sat down next to Surge, and started checking his wounds. They seem to be healing nicely. She just wanted to make sure the wounds didn't get irritated on the trip from the ship to castle.

Out of curiosity, Grace asked "so where is your mother?"

Surges eyes darkened at her question, making her flinch. "She was murdered."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." She lowers her head.

"She was near the border, looking at different types of wild coral. A group of mermen found her, and slaughtered her. She used to love all things beautiful. Wild coral, exotic fish, and the mers. She was a beautiful soul herself. She was the kindest and most gentle great white ever."

At hearing it was her own kind that killed his mother, Grace felt ashamed. She went over to the window in his room, and stared out.

Surge was lost in thought at the memory of his mother. He didn't notice Grace leaving his side. After three hours of him lost in his own thoughts, and her staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts, one of the guards came in to check on them.

"How is everything here?" He asked, breaking both of them out of there thoughts.

With a start, both of them looked over to the guard. Both of them in unison said "fine"

"Okay. Either of you hungery?" The guard asked.

"No" both said together again.

With that the guard left. Surge looked over at Grace, seeing she looked upset. "Come here please." He said.

She came over to him, and he placed a fin on her arm. Feeling his leathery fin touching her, Grace felt herself start to blush. 

"Your upset." He says. "I understand why. Its so easy to point at someone other then yourself. But us sharks are not completely innocent either. A few rogue sharks a couple of months before death, went out killing a bunch of mermaids. I guess what the mers didn't realize was that we had already found those strays, and put an end to them. Honestly, when anger is involved, things always tend to get out of hand. My mother, she would have liked you."

Grace smile down at Surge, and ran her finger across his fin. Much to the surprise of both of them, she then leans down, and lands a kiss on the tip of his nose. She laid down next to him, and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Grace woke up early. She checked her patient, making sure his wounds are healing.

When she was satisfied all his wounds were healing nicely, she went to look out the window again.

After a few minutes, she heard Surge wake up. "How are you feeling?" She asked, not looking away from the window.

"Like I got ran over by a whale." Surge answered.

Grace couldn't help but to chuckle. She turned to him, "do you think you can swim?" She asked.

 

Without answering, Surge lifted himself up weakly. Once he was up, he slowly took a few laps around the room. With a grumble, Surge said, "my everything hurts. At least I'm able to get around again though."

"Glad to hear it." Grace giggled.

Surge came over to her. Giving her a soft smile, he said, "I'm glad I met you." 

Right then, one of the guards entered the room.  
"Prince Surge. Glad to see you up and moving around again." He said.

"Glad to be up moving around" Surge responds.

Surge takes Grace by the hand, and leads her out of the room.

"Are you in the big of a hurry to get rid of me?" Grace asked. "Remember, I'm am to leave since you doing better."

Surge replies, "doesn't have to be right now, only sometime today."

Grace smiles, letting the shark lead her.

When they reach the main hall, the king is already there.

"Well now, I see my son is doing much better." The king said. "I have you to thank for him being alive. We both will forever be in your debt."

Grace manages a small smile as she says, "thank you, sir."

That all sat down together, to enjoy a nice breakfast, before it was time for Grace to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Its been about two hours since Grace left with two guards to keep her safe. Surge found himself starting to feel lonely for her. He was already missing her voice, her smile, her soft touch.

Broken out of his thought, one of the guard came rushing in.

Surge swam up to him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Grace, s-she has been taken." The guard said panting for breath.

"Calm down, catch your breath, and tell me everything" Surge said.

The king just came in as the guard was about to tell Surge what happen.

"What's going on?" the king asked.

"He was just about to tell me" Surge said.

The guard started. "We was taking Grace to the border. Six tiger shares came out of nowhere, and attacked us. The other guard was killed, and they took Grace. They said she is bait, so they can kill you my prince."

"Thugs, all them tiger sharks are is just a bunch of thugs." Surge responded. "I'm going after her" he tells his father.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed! You heard what he said, it's a trap." The king said.

"I don't care!" Surge yelled. "She risked her life , just by being here, to save mine. I owe her a life debt. Anyways, I think I love her!"

After a moment, the king finally says, "then what are we waiting for? Get ten of our best guards and we will head out. I will get Dray." 

Surge looks at his father confused.

The king notices the confusion, and told Surge, "your right. A life debt is a life debt, no matter who its with. And you are going to need all the help you can get. You little brother can easily get in and out of places without being seen, so he can scout. No one hurts the woman my son loves."

With that said, everyone got ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace woke up. Her vision blurred, and the sounds around her seemed all mushed together. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision up.

When she was finally able to see, she found her self in a cave. As she looked around, she saw it was a small cave. So Grace decided to look outside. She regretted that choice immediately.

Water mines to the right, with two tiger sharks pacing in from of them. Jellyfish to the left. She sunk back into the cave and started to cry.

Minutes later she heard a voice, she looked up and saw a tiger shark.

"Well I'm glad to see your awake" he told her. "So your the princes little friend. Oh we left a trail, so he will find you, and when he does..." the shark trailed off into an evil sounding laugh as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surge , his father, his little brother Dray and a group of ten guard, followed the trail of destroyed foliage until they reached the edge of the wastelands. An area with no foliage, just water mines, and jellyfish. Surge looked at his father.

"They must have her in the abandoned cave here" he said, partly growling the words out.

The king nodded in agreement, saying " we better stay on high alert. We already know its a trap. Dray, go scout things out"

Dray swam on ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace sat in the cave, frightened and crying, for a four four hours before she her one of of her captors yelling out, " what the... He was supposed to come alone!" 

She took another peak outside, and gasped as she saw Surge, his father, another smaller great white she didn't recognize and ten guards. They were locked in an epic battle with the tiger sharks that took her.

She watched as one by one the tiger sharks were being destroyed. Then the last tiger shark, ended up getting flung right into Grace, knocking her back.

Surge saw Grace getting knocked back, and quickly swam to her. He pushed to body of the tiger shark off of her, as he scooped her up in his fins. She was unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace woke up to familiar surroundings. As she looked around, she realized she was in Surges room. She saw Surge sitting in the corner of the room, looking out the window.

"Lovely view isn't it?" Grace asked.

At the sound of her voice, Surge was at her side before she could even blink. "I was so worried about you" he exclaimed frantically. He wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Letting out a soft giggle, Grace told him, "I'm fine now"

"I got something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it." Surge told her.

"A great white at a 'ost for words, that's a first" Grace jokes.

Surge smirks at her. "Well there is a first time for everything."

 

She nods in agreement.

"i-um-I kind of wanted to tell you, oh how do I say this." Surge was stumbling of his own words. "Grace I love you" he finally says.

"Really?" Grace asked.

Surge nods his head.

Grace wraps her arms around him," "I love you too." She tells him.

They give each other a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three weeks later, Grace and Surge were wed. It was a beautiful wedding.

Surges father performed the ceremony, while his little brother Dray, was the best shark. 

Neither of them could be happier.


End file.
